


I'm a Vulcan!

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fangirls, Gen, Humor, bestfriendsforever, trekkers, trekkies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A redo of "I'm a Vulcan?", except this takes place in 2016. Our given year. This is going to be a intelligent, coherent and logical story that will make sense. Goal for this story is to be thirteen chapters long. Point of view is in Courtney Winters, a Trekkie. The whole story will find itself a plot and conclude on its plot without rushing to the ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trekkie

"That is not logical," I said. "Why would Spock fall for his  captain?'

"Because they are lovers!" Ellen said. "It is painfully obvious. Have you seen the Original Series movies?"

"I have seen The Next Generation movies and the Alternate Original Series movies." I said.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN AMOK TIME?" Ellen screamed.

"I know all that I need to know about Spock." I said. "He is a straight Vulcan."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT PON FARR AND KOLINAHR!" Ellen panicked. "You should see them!" She folded her arms. "Bones is my favorite character. You know what he has to go through with our favorite duo? Hell!" She waved her arms. "You only know Spock is from Vulcan and that he claims to not feel! Wrong, he is half Human so that makes him capable of feeling emotions. Which we saw in the first movie and the god awful second movie that was a terrible take on Wrath of  Khan! God, the other Khan was so much better!"

"The second movie was good."

"Oh god,you are a trekkie."

"Yes, that I am."

Ellen took out her device then scrolled on the item where a orange screen appeared with the words 'Netflix'.

"That is it, I am giving you a prescription to watch the original series movies--," She stopped mid-sentence with her face slowly becoming red and her fingers clenched around the device. "KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!"

I stared at her, raising a eyebrow, at the dramatic theatrical effect my friend had done.

"There is no one in charge of  Netflix named Khan far as I am aware." I said.

"THEY GOT RID OF THE FUCKING GOLDMINE!" Ellen panicked. "It is not on Hulu! Not on Hulu! The world is ending!"

I lowered my eyebrow, staring at Ellen for a few minutes then I slapped Ellen at the face, and then she was herself once more.

"Did I go panic mode again?" Ellen asked, after shaking her head.

"Affirmative," I said. "I am confused, what is Pon Farr?"

"I. . . will . . . not. . . spoil," Ellen said. "I will not spoil. I will not spoil. I will not spoil."

We were walking to school. Ellen was the one who usually drove me but since she had cheated on a test last week her father grounded her from using the car.  We both could hear a whistling from right across us where Jason Nimwell, in his red sports car, was driving alongside us with dark sunglasses on. He had his bookbag in the back seat with plenty of incomplete homework sticking out. I took Ellen by the wrist then  accelerated my speed down the sidewalk keeping my attention away.

"Hey girrrrlls!" Jason sang.

I suppose this is where things can get . . . Illogical.


	2. Illogical reality we live in

Ellen's brother Walter had refused to drive us to school. Our friend, Brenda Lane, even refused. Ellen Vanhelen is a childhood friend of mine I have known since we were little girls. We can get on each others nerves but we usually forgive one another.  We are like sisters and besties put together. There are many things we can say about each other but mostly is that we would be lost without the other. She is like the baggage of emotions that remind me about what I really am.

A human being denying they have emotions.

"Wanna ride to school in my new car?" Jason asked.

"No way," Ellen said. "Get your ass on the road and leave us alone."

"Ah come on!" Jason said. "You still have a grudge on me, Miss Spock?"

I continued walking.

"It is me you should be worrying about," Ellen said. "I could kill you in your sleep and no one would ever know."

Jason had a laugh.

"You are not even a doctor or a skilled assassin," Jason said. "Hah, I wonder why George is still dating you, Miss Bones-I-have-an-attitude."

"Wait here." Ellen said, putting one hand on my shoulder with a reassuring smile.

George?

George Vern, a boy that Ellen likes, and he likes her back. He is more invested into the show Star Trek than I am. It is logical to say they have both dug this hole together into the fandom. At one point I had heard them having sex in the basement calling each other "Lenore" and "Captain Kirk" which disturbed me greatly. Lenore is the female name for Leonard McCoy. McCoy and  Kirk having a romantic relationship is ridiculous and illogical. Highly disrespectful I believe for two men who are best friends.

"Ow!" Jason yelped.

"My friends call me Bones," Ellen said. "You only call me Ellen."

Jason covered his nose as Ellen came back to my side then picked up her backpack. She took my hand and we resumed our walk. Holding hands when walking somewhere was a thing we did, from childhood to sprouting into young grown adults. The reason why I do not show feelings and detach myself from them is because they make me do irrational choices and make the wrong decision. I started this from childhood. My father only understood what I was going through as "She's modeling herself as a Vulcan" Which at the time I had no idea whatsoever what a Vulcan was at the beginning even though they were popular in the day. I caught glimpses of Vulcans in my childhood. My father spoke of Spock so highly I started to believe he was real.

But apparently Mr Spock was a fictional character who had great influence in my world.

Seven years ago, I finally met this Spock character on the silver screen. My father had described, nicely, even the bowl hair cut. Then I met the original Spock on the same screen. It was strange to see the people my father had spoken so highly of as young men.

"Hey, girls, wait up!" We heard a familiar voice.

Ellen looked over.

"Oh,  hey Amanda!" Ellen said.

Amanda Rogers is a senior in high school who never takes a ride home. She came into our school system last year wearing a pink dress, her hair up in a  unusual hair style, and her blue eyes stood out toward us. The first thing Ellen had to say about her is that: " _OH MY GOD, SHE'S A Q_!" I didn't understand how she could be a James Bond character or a letter when she is female human capable of being sapient.

Though, she hasn't spoken much about what a Q is after I asked and only said, "I must not spoil you, my Vulcan friend."

It was illogical to referr to me as a Vulcan when I was a seventeen year old human girl.

"Hey Ellen and  Courtney!" Amanda said, catching her breath.

"Hello." I replied.

"Are you excited for Star Trek Beyond?" Amanda asked, by our side.

Ellen grinned.

"Hell yes!" Ellen said, as we continued walking. "I wonder if there will be tribbles. Or Ponn farrrrrr!"

"Pon Farr is a very sensitive subject for Vulcans," Amanda said. "They don't talk about it often so there is no chance it will appear on TV. It is like us talking about being sexually active to a bunch of abstinent monks."

Ellen laughed.

"That's a funny picture." Ellen said.

"That would be logical," I said. "To not speak of such a private matter."

"Well, Miss Spock," Amanda said, with a smile. "You really are a die hard fan."

"No, she is not," Ellen said. "She is just a newbie. She needs time to be assimilated and have a more 'logical' out look on Vulcans."

Logically, this sounds like she wants to recruit me for a fanon vid.

"I am not up for fanon vids," I said. "I am taking  a exclusive vacation."

"Hold on, you haven't done a fanvid in two years," Ellen said. "Not since you broke up with Jason because he cheated on you."

"That has emotional ties and I prefer not to associate myself to them." I said.

"Damn it, Spock!" Ellen said. "You are half human." She shook her free hand. "Not one hundred percent Vulcan!"

"Doctor McCoy, being emotional means I am emotionally compromised," I replied. "And I prefer to not address it."

"That is not logical," Ellen said. "If you want to devote yourself to pure logic then use Kolinahr."

"Kolinahr would make my duties less provideable." I said.

"See?" Ellen said. "Emotions are part of Spock's daily life and you must go head on with yours, he balances his life like . . . Superman! The original one who didn't let all those kids drown in that stupid bus. Superman  is from krypton and he was raised on Earth as Clark Kent."

"You tricked me into acting like him." I said, feeling anger and yet I was busy keeping it back.

"I most certainly did not trick you into being like Spock," Ellen said. "You could have easily told me I called you the wrong name. So logically, you should be an actor not a athlete."

"That is. . . logical." I said.

"See you two slowpokes at school!" Amanda said, speeding right past and a flair of light blinded me momentarily.

Ellen sighed, relieved.

"That was a close one." Ellen said.

"May I inquire in why you claimed I was not a Trekkie?" I asked.

"That is Amanda Rogers." Ellen said.

I stared at Ellen for a minute.

"I know." I said.

Ellen sighed.

"No, you _don't get it_!" Ellen said, taking me by the shoulders. "She is not human. She could bring us into Star Trek, _a world you barely even know._ A universe the entire world is just beginning to understand. Amanda is a universal godly being capable of doing whatever the hell she wants." I raised an eyebrow. "She could put us in another dimension, in the past, in a different universe, on a unknown vast planet full of rocky characteristics, and _she could get us killed_!"

I lowered my eyebrow.

"That is illogical as there is no such thing as godly beings," I said. "I would need proof to believe such a being exists."

"I discount Voyager as being part of cannon for the Q continuum," Ellen said. "As it ruined the image I had of the one and only--" She clasped her had around her mouth glaring a hole through me. I could hear a faint, "Fuck me."

I raised an eyebrow as she had taken her other hand off my shoulder.

"Your attempts to not spoil me of this Q being indicates he or she may be Amanda," I said. "You are failing, futiley." I headed down the block back on my casual pace. "It is wrong to resist giving spoilers. Resistance is futile."

"DAMN YOU CANNON VULCANS!" Ellen shouted at the sky.

I flinched though I pretended it did not hurt.

* * *

**. . . 12:58 PM. . .**

**. . .Outside the principal's office. . .**

I sat in a chair pressing a bag of ice against my face sitting in a chair. I had let my emotions get the best of me. I had my head lowered down to my lap. I was outside because the principal, Mr  Heart, was speaking with Amanda and the student, Thomas Ryker Troi, who started the fight with me. Amanda had lied that she was the one who threw the first punch. The plethora of anger I had felt sent me to bezerk mode. A mode that I trembled and made people fear ever to insult me or my friends.

There was a flash of light that drew my attention.

"Amanda is so pulling so many straws," Came a deep voice with bass and whinyiness to it, that I at first thought of Starscream only to remind myself that Starscream does not sound like that. "I can't believe she is still poking around in this school." I looked over to see a man sitting in a chair in a--wait, that was a uniform from the first _Star Trek The  Next Generation_ movie. He looked over toward me, rudely. "What are you looking at?"

It is illogical to feel angry.

"Your face," I said. "Are you Miss Amanda's parent?"

The man shook his head.

"I am her guardian,and I am Q." Q said.

I stared at him blankly.

"Q. . . who?" I asked.

"Q!" Q said. "That's all there is to my name. That's what I am!"

"A Q?" I asked.

"Yes!" Q said.

"You are dressed in the uniform from the beginning of _Star Trek: Generations_ ," Q raised an eyebrow up. "Are you a fan of _Star Trek_?"

Q's jaw dropped, his eyes turned into realization and he covered his mouth leaning back from me. I observed myself to see what illed him so. There was no reason for him to be acting this way. It was illogical. Unless he is a time traveler using a invincible machine. That is illogical but in this case it is potentially logical. Q rubbed his chin looking at me then straightened himself up, lifted his chin up,and grinned.

"Of course I am!" Q said, folding his arms with a smirk.

"I like Mr Data." I said.

"My favorite captain is Jean-Luc Picard! He is the best captain."  Q said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"And why are you dressed in _Star Fleet_ uniform?" I asked.

"Because I am going to the filming of a fan video," Q said, taking out a bunny from his sleeve. "I am also a magician." I stroke the furry mass of energy and comfort. "Been in the family for countless generations." He took the  bunny away. "And who are you, might I ask?" He seemed honestly curious. "My charge has not spoken of you before."

"Courtney Winters." I  said as he put the bunny to the floor.

"Courtney . . ." Q seemed to be speechless at first. "Not _that_ Courtney!"

The bunny went down the hall.

"Are you referring to Courtney Robertson who got pregnant last year by her senior boyfriend?" I asked.

Q shook his head.

"I just imagined you be. . . shorter," Q said. "And not a fighter."

"It is illogical to give the ammunition a antagonist wants from the victim." I said.

"Sure you are from Planet Earth?" Q asked.

"Affirmative." I said.

"Been raised by anyone named Spock?" Q asked.

I shook my head.

"Spock is a fictional character who does not exist," Q leaned forward, putting a elbow on his knee, and raised an eyebrow. "The influence of Star Trek is great, as well as Spock. There is a comet named after him." Q grinned, fondly, as though he knew what I was talking about. "Mr Leonard Nimoy, the original actor of Spock, passed away last year. There were currencies drawn upon of his face in his honor."

Q stood up.

"He is dead?" Q said, appearing to be heartbroken.

"Humans cannot live forever." I said.

"Dead as in. . . dead _dead_?" Q asked.

"Logically, there is no further state of death than the vessel being empty and the heart ceasing to pump, the last neurons vanishing from the brain," I said. "He is gone and out of this world in a better place than this."

Q looked down toward me with a frown.

"Mr Rogers?" Mr Heart said, opening the door.

Q looked away from toward Mr Heart.

Thomas went out of the door with a icepack covering the side of his face with bruises on his face and he had a black bloody nose himself that was starting to clear up. I could hear a gasp escape from the oddly named man as Thomas went past. Q looked in my direction almost in impressed. Which is illogical to be impressed by what a girl can do since it is not a surprise and it was what was coming to the boy.  Not very impressive I say. In many ways my life lives around logic.

"Call me, Q, please." Q said, reaching his hand out toward Mr Heart.

"All right, Q," Mr Heart said, shaking the hand of Q. "It is nice to finally meet you."

Mr Hear stepped aside.

"As to you," Q said, then he snapped his fingers.  There was a brief flash of light. "Mr Heart."

Q walked into the room.

Mr Heart looked over toward me, puzzled.

"Miss Winters, why are you here?" I notice that he had on a toupee. It was illogical to laugh. I noticed he had a Hawaiian themed shirt on, brown pants, and sandals. He seemed to have a bad sun tan.

I noticed then that  I wasn't holding a bag of ice.

"I am here for being involve in a fight with a student," I said, feeling the side of my face which oddly felt fine. "I was requested to be here."

"Go to class, Miss Courtney," Mr Heart said. "I just got back from vacation."

"Mr Heart?" I said. "But you have been here the entire time."

"Go to class," Mr Heart said, this time with a smile.  "I will deal with what the substitute left."

"Affirmative." I said.

I got up from the chair then walked down the hall feeling an unusual feeling resting in my stomach.

Something was not right.

How could there be a large passage of time within a mere couple of seconds?


	3. Never go against a Q's wishes

I am a Junior in High School. As is Brenda, Ellen, and Walter. George? He is currently at home, working, a senior.

"So what happened?" Ellen asked, as were in our Academic Period Class that was set at the end of the day. "You don't have any injuries anymore. Something happened to you."

"A man named Q snapped his fingers," I said, and raised an eyebrow. "That's when everything had changed."

Ellen turned toward the computer screen, typed in three words then hit the text 'images'. Images came of Q on the screen in various scenes. 

"Is that him?" Ellen asked, turned toward my direction.

I lowered my eyebrow.

"Affirmative." I said.

"Q, HOW DARE YOU SPOIL YOURSELF!" Ellen shook her fist in thin air. Many student looked in her direction as did the teacher. She had that random sophisticated side to her. That I do respect.  "Grr, I should have expected this." Ellen looked over toward me with a frown. "There are eight Q episodes you must see but the episode ' _Tapestry_ ' would be your best route--"

" **ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS, THERE IS A ASSEMBLY OCCURRING IN THE GYM. PLEASE TAKE YOUR BELONGINGS AND GO TO THE GYM**." Came the announcement.

Ellen logged off the computer with a  over-exaggerated groan.

"Gotta be Q's doing." Ellen said.

* * *

Juniors had their own seating arrangement which was beside the seniors. I could see Jason among  the crowd of Seniors consisting of sixty-nine people. I had my bookbag in my arms. The gym was blanketed in darkness. I could feel Ellen jump into my arms. I placed her back into her seating. I  know that for a fact getting this many students is unbelievable but it is the truth. Vulcans do not lie. I do not lie when it comes to the truth.  I always told the truth.

There was a white flash of light in the middle of the gym and a pool of light fixated on a familiar figure in a white business suit with a rose on the right breast pocket. It took me a second for my eyes to adjust to see the brown hair that was turning gray at the sides of his head. The familiar eternal-frown-on-his-face-that-hadn't-left-since he last spoke with me. I noticed he had on dark shiny shoes.

"Gooood afteerrrrrrrrnooon!" Came Q. "I am your new principal! Principal Q at your service!"

There was applause.

" _Q!_ " Ellen screamed.

Q smirked.

"I didn't hear the audience!" Q said, aiming the microphone at the crowd. "Say that again!"

" **QUEUUEEEEEE**!" The audience except for I shouted.

Q twirled the microphone.

"I have a special announcement!" Q went on, his voice booming in the gym. "EVERYONE must slow dance on the dance floor or risk dying!"

This was illogical.

The crowd burst into murmurs and mumbles, voices overlapped the other. I did have a degree of skill in dancing. It is a essential form of entertainment as  I have come to learn living in a world where people are irrational and illogical. Which is a direct quote that Spock would describe  Captain Kirk after years of being familiar to him as seen in _Star Trek: Generations_. Ellen has complained it is the worst movie in existence besides to _The Motion Picture_ , _Nemesis_ , and _Into Darkness_. Me on the other hand?  I believe they are fine movies.  Dancing is a logical form of entertainment that does not tie into emotions.

"Q,DAMN IT, GO HOME!" Ellen shouted.

"I didn't hear you!" Q said.

"YOU ARE SHITTING ME!" Ellen shouted.

"Afraid not." Q said.

"YOU HEARD ME!" Ellen's voice rose above the noisy students.

Q deadpanned, "Dance, or die."

Q snapped his fingers, there was a blinding white flash, everyone else started to get up. I then noticed that most of the boys were in black tuxedos and the girls were in formal dresses that ranged in style. I look down to see I am in a sparkly blue dress holding onto a purse. I also had on transparent blue elbow gloves. I looked over to see that Ellen was in a sparkly white dress with a golden necklace around her neck and she had a sash around her hips. She even had a pair of glowing high heels that were crystal like eerily reminding me of Cinderella. This was illogical. My head could have burst.

Ellen took my hand and shoved me back down to the bench alongside her.

"Ignore him." Ellen said, suddenly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just ignore Q," Ellen said. "Wait for the bell to ring. And he will no longer mess with us. He feeds off attention."

I raised an eyebrow.

"So he is needy for attention." I said.

"Yes." Ellen said.

I lowered my eyebrow.

"That is the only thing logical about him today," I said. "Asides to him being a fictional character."

A flash of light landed upon us so I shielded my eyes.

"I said, dance!" Q said.

Ellen and I did not say a word.

"Speak!" Q repeated.

I could see on the floor was dotted by students slowly dancing together, and then, I heard a slow romantic like song that was not entirely school approved. I only know of this because I had attended some school dances in the past few years. The songs sounded old and outdated. I could see in the middle of the gym there was Amanda shaking her head standing beside Q rubbing her forehead.  It must be the facepalm that my friends talk about often when writing stories and the one that my English teacher critiques as she gave us an example one time, _"Slapping your forehead one too many times has to hurt,_ " so she would tell us to describe it as rubbing the forehead. Amanda cleared her throat then said something to Q, who frowned, then coldly looked down upon her with a icy glare.

 **R--R-RING**!

I put my purse around my shoulder as did Ellen who waved goodbye to our new principal with a smirk.

Q had a cold hard expression about his face.

Which was a logical one given he be a important being that is far superior than us far less understanding mortals.

* * *

"George, can you please pick us up and take Courtney to her house?" Ellen asked. A smile spread on her face. "Knew I could count on you. Love you, babe."

Our attire had returned to normal. Normal as in shirts, jeans, shoes, bookbags, and jackets. I had my hands behind my back with the straps of my bookbag around my shoulder. I anticipated the departure of many students through the doors. What I did see was Brenda and Walter coming out hand in hand while Brenda leaned into his arm and Walter had his arm wrapped around her side with a endearing look back toward the shorter girl. He turned his head away in our direction.

"Hey Miss Spock!" Walter called. "Are you going to watch fanon film _The Search for T'Spock_ at my sister's house? Brenda would like to watch it."

"Negative." I said.

"Why?" Walter asked.

"I have homework to do," I said. "And chores as well."

"You have been ducking this for two years," Walter said. "Ever since you broke up with Jason."

"Jason," Ellen said, putting the mobile device into her pocket. "We agreed not to talk about it. We had _six_ fanon films with Jason in it!"

"Not my fault we didn't have  a girl to play James T Kirk willingly." Walter said.

I never watch the fan movies I played a part in, period. Even though I have participated in constructing them, the scenes were not filmed in order. It was Ellen's insistence we do that. The gang enjoyed the movie and liked how it turned out in the end. I listened to music while the movies played and often times I fell asleep that someone had to wake me up at the end. Fanon can't quite cut cannon, I say.

"You do realize she never watches her movies anyway," Brenda said. "I played Miss Scottonya 'Scotty' Montgomery in those six films. And it was fun! We got a fanbase of our own. Did you ever check the fanfictions there are for T'Spock and Lenore McCoy? I mean, there are some that are very well written!" She held out her free arm widely. "I really wish we collabbed with those new trekkies for the next two films. Star Trek Beyond gotta be epic!  I have a feeling THE KIRK Prime is in it! Did you read the article where Shatner said he would come back if the story was science fiction-ey and it would explain how he aged so much? You know, before he said he wouldn't be in it!"

"That is logical," I said. "Hiding a key player from the previews and denying that he is in it."

Today is February 8th, Monday, 2016.

"Too bad we won't get the Prime Reunion that should have been," Ellen said. "The only way we'll get it is through  CGI and body doubles for Nimoy."

"A life is like a garden. Perfect moments can be had, but not preserved, except in memory."  I said.

"I cried for hours after hearing he died," Brenda said. "Grieving for such a amazing man."

"And you didn't cry, Miss Spock," Walter said. "Are you sure you are a human?"

"Affirmative." I said, pushing aside my dark curly bangs from my eyes.

There disadvantages and advantages for having short curly hair. For filming as T'Spock, I didn't need a haircut. I _was_ T'Spock. All I needed was some make up, attire, the script, and for someone to say 'Action!'. Spock and T'Spock were essentially the same characters who I knew by heart inside and out. Logically, because I have lived the life of a Vulcan for a majority of my life. The only difference was that they were not real and I was. They had their own background, backstory, and history that they have each lived in their worlds.

The disadvantage?

Sometimes my curly bangs got in the way of my eyes.

"See?" Walter said.  "She has become the mask!"

"No, she hasn't," Ellen argued back. "She has been this way  for years, brother."

"We're walking home," Walter said. "Don't want to push my luck with you two girls."

"Hey, what about the truck?" Ellen called out, as the two went down the street.

"I left it home," Walter said. "We counted on you walking with your best friend forever, Miss McCoy!"

George played the male version of 'Nyota Uhura' as Nyotan Uhura.

Walter and Brenda walked down the sidewalk hand in hand. I looked over my shoulder to see that there were students coming out in their usual attire  coming out in crowds. The sounds of  wheels squealing against the curve brought my attention. I saw the red car materialize beside the sidewalk. George had a classic family friendly smirk on his face with one hand wrapped around the head rest of the passenger seat. I opened the back seat door then got in. Ellen got into the passenger seat and shared a kiss with George on the lips. I swung my bookbag alongside then buckled myself in. I shut the passenger door noticing the buses were not arriving as they should which was odd.  I heard the slam of Ellen's door shortly after I had buckled.

"So what happened today, baby?" George asked.

"Q happened!" Ellen said.

George drove off from along the sidewalk.

"Q is not real," George said. "And we all know Q has the hots for Picard! Who doesn't exist. We know Q would arrange him to exist if he were real."

"Perhaps he is here in this world in plain view." Ellen said.

"Patrick Stewart is not his character." I said.

"Would it be funny if he were Picard?" George said.

"He never ceases to age," Ellen said, jokingly. "He looks like a fifty year old. That would be funny."

"If it were true," I said. "Q acted surprised when I mentioned Star  Trek to him. So there is not a chance Picard is here."

"Picard and Q are like frenemies! Q just really, really, really loves him. He should have been a man and just told him in 'all good things . . .' quite a shame he didn't." George said, changing the station with his hands. "Oh, oh, oh!" He squealed. "I _love_ this song!"

Ellen turned her head in the direction of George with a grin as the melody clearly indicated that it was 'Locked away' playing.

"If I got locked away."  Ellen sang.

"And we lost it all today," George continued. "Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?"

"If I showed you my flaws," Ellen sang."If I couldn't be strong."

"Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?" George added the verse.

"Right about now,"  The two sang. "If I judge for life, man, would you stay by my side?"

"Or is you gonna say goodbye?" Ellen sang.

"Can you tell me right now?" George continued the verse.

"If I couldn't buy you the fancy things in life," Ellen's  singing voice became higher. "Shawty, would it be alright?"

"Come on show me that you know," George's voice became deeper. "Now tell me would you really ride for me?"

I knew this song too well, and, it was logical to join in.

"Baby tell me would you die for me?" I sang.

"Would you spend your whole life with me?" Ellen sang.

"Would you be there to always hold me down?" George sang.

"Tell me would you really cry for me?" I sang.

"Baby don't lie to meeee." Ellen sang.

"If I didn't have anything . . ." George said.

"I wanna know would you stick around?" I added.

"If I got locked away!" We sang. "And we lost it all today,tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?"

"If I showed you my flaws," Ellen continued. "If I couldn't be strong."

"Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?" George and I sang.

What happened next was unexpected. We were singing and enjoying it, the next George's car was sent flipping. It was all a blurr what happened inside. All I know is that I was hanging upside down. I could smell smoke. My arms felt stiff. I could see the window shields were coated in blood from George's side of the car. I could hear screams from outside. Logically, George was dead. I could see a arm outreached from Ellen who placed her hand on where a neck should be.

"He's. . . dead. .  . .Courtney." And then I saw her hand fall.

I could feel my body hurting all over.

"Ellen." I managed to choke out.

I looked over to see that the side door had been ripped off due to the damage the car had suffered. I pressed the end of my seatbelt. With a loud _zip_ the belt was off. I fell out of the car landing on my side. I could pain riddling through my body. I could smell the scent of flames growing from inside the car. I had to get Ellen out! I had to get her out. I forced myself up ignoring the pain. The glass window was gone. I wrapped my hand through the windowless hole then tug open the door making it snap off the hinge. With a clad the door landed in front of my shoes.

Ellen had a bad head injury and several others, she didn't look like she would make it.

Her face was covered in blood and her head was turned in the direction of George.

Ellen was still breathing.

I carefully managed to unbuckle her and catch her into my arms, painfully then I trudged away from the scene looking over to see a damaged flamed truck and another car that appeared to be damaged at the front with a scar at the side of the door. There was a loud boom from behind me, thankfully I acted as a shield for Ellen, and came to the sidewalk well close enough to be precise. I placed her down feeling in great pain.

I fell to the ground landing on my side beside Ellen. I experienced a sharp pain in my chest. My eyes winced in pain I had a loud gasp looking up to see a long item protruding from my chest. It was sharp and singular right in the shape of a pipe. It was coated in my blood.  Logically, I was struck by scrap metal from the car explosion.

"Courtney. . ."  Came  Ellen's voice.

I looked over toward Ellen.

"Ellen." I took her hand.

"You are hurt."  Ellen said.

I squeezed her hand and I could see the life in her eyes was fading.

"I have, and always shall be, your friend." I said.

"Why you pointy eared trekkie. . ." Ellen didn't finish it.

The life in Ellen's eyes had vanished.

A lone tear came down my  cheeks. If we were in the world of Star Trek, Ellen could be brought back to life again. She would be alive and I would be dead. I turned  my head away facing toward the blue sky feeling the pain starting to go away. When death occurs the human eye does not close. Ellen's dead eyes were still aimed in my direction. I could feel another tear coming down my cheek.

 _I wish Star Trek was real_.

If I were a Vulcan, I would not feel the pain I am in right now for the loss of my friend.

 _I wish I were a Vulcan_.

I started to feel numb in my hands.

_I wish Ellen was still alive._

I could see the colors of ambulance coming down the street.

 _I wish we were in Star Trek together_.

Perhaps we'll meet again in the next life.

Darkness enveloped my vision.


	4. I would travel a entire galaxy for you

My eyes struggled to open. Wait. Why were my eyes closed? They were open last I recall dying on the road along with my best friend who I have known ever since I was little. Exactly twelve years, four months, two weeks, four days, two hours, and thirty minutes. Wait, I don't have it down to the minute that I have known my friend. How do I know this? . . . Unless. Something happened to me.

Logically, that must be the solution.

"Star Fleet has sent me to make sure your experiment regarding Vulcan Physiology ceases here," Came a familiar voice. "You were to terminate any experiments that are being conducted here under Star Fleet law twenty-two point A section B of the laws of sapient experiments." I noticed I was freely floating in a tube. Fascinating. Water wasn't getting into my eyes. "My father would have been sent here instead if I had not vouched. . .Nurse Helen!"

I fell to the floor landing in a pool of water of some form while shivering.

"Courtney. " Came a female voice that I had not heard before.

My eyes struggled to adjust to the sudden change.

The first thing I had seen was a familiar pair of blue eyes staring down upon me. I had seen these pair of eyes before, shortly prior to passing, throughout my childhood. I recognized them, immediately, despite the face being different. Her hair a dirty blonde, freckles,  and had on a medical uniform,she was still my friend. I could feel a sudden rush of hope and gratitude that I fought back to conceal. It was heavy, more heavier than it had been when I was human.

"Ellen." I said, my voice monotonous.

"Nurse Helen, you were not supposed to open that container," I looked up to see a familiar face. Wait. That is . . . . Mr Spock. The one from the Alternate Original Series. "I will report you for taking a hand in what is not your task. The only ones allowed to open these containers is the scientists in charge."

She wrapped a blanket around me. I could feel sudden heavy emotions that were tangible coming down upon me. I fought back the emotions raising a barrier between them and I. It was remarkably easy for me to do so. I took her hand stopping her from replying to the Vulcan. I was in a illegal lab that experimented on Vulcan physiology, logically. I was against her chest. Touching her wrist, I could feel her thoughts going along the lines of: _You bastard, this is my best friend you are talking about_. Anger and protectiveness easily indicated that it was her train of thought. Vulcans are touch telepaths.

Logically, I'm a Vulcan.

Ellen looked over to me.

I knew then through her eyes that she was my friend, Ellen VanHellen.

Also her thoughts.

I let go of her hand  and she helped me up on my feet.

"Well," Ellen said. "She's awake now, Mr Spock," I never heard Ellen sound so bitter saying his name before. "I am taking her to med bay."

Ellen shot Spock a dirty glare as we went past him.

* * *

**. . . Private medical room.  . .**

**. . . Twelve minutes later. . .**

" _Nurse_ Helen?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.   I was dressed in dark matching attire: pants, shirt, socks, and shoes. Shoes that self tied themselves.  It was fascinating how humanity in the Alternate _Star Trek_ had progressed to this addition seen in  _Back to the Future_.  "You claimed not to be interested in becoming a nurse."

"I got here earlier than you," Ellen said, as she turned around.  Her eyes widened. "God," She folded her arms. "You look hot for a woman who just came back from the dead!"

I raised my eyebrow even further.

"Illogical, Ellen," I said. "This body was designed to look this way." I felt along my hips. "I did not die in this body."

Ellen sighed.

"I should be so lucky to have a friend like you," Ellen said. "And I appreciate understanding figure of speech even more. Turns out, we got more in common in this universe than the eye can see."

I lowered my eyebrow down.

"Explain." I said.

"I awoke in the body of a genetically engineered clone for a woman's body replacement," Ellen said. "Safe to say she didn't make it for the surgery to be transplanted. I took over in the body replacement. Been in her body for five years. Two years ago I came across Leonard McCoy and his friend Cadet Kirk." I lowered my eyebrow. "The academy was a lot like high school. I passed some of the doctor oriented classes. I figured if I were here then I better make the best of it. Turns out Xenobiology is a interesting subject."

"What about the singing occupation?" I asked.

"Turns out,it just wasn't for me," Ellen said. "After I became sapient, I called myself Ellen Van Helen, just Ellen."

I sat on the biobed.

"Fascinating," I said. "You took the occupation of your favorite character but to a different level. You have become a nurse rather than a doctor."

Ellen had a short laugh.

"Have you ever watched friendship is magic?" Came a familiar older voice.

"Q, you bastard!" I grabbed Ellen by the shirt collar preventing her from going after the entity who was resting on a bio bed with his arms behind his head and his legs folded.

"Negative." I asked.

Q frowned.

"What about Discord?" Q asked. "The spirit of disharmony and chaos? The one who resides in chaosville _and_ ponyville? I _am_ Discord."

"I knew it!" Ellen said. "I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT! I KNEW DISCORD WAS Q!"

"Discord is a word commonly related to chaos, differences in the frequencies of sound,and DJ's," The entity's face faltered as he became baffled. His face turned into a common ' _You are unfortunate to be left out_ ' expression that I have seen on Jason's face numerous times before. "I am not a Brony. My apologies, but I do not watch kid shows."

Q's face turned a heated red.

"KID SHOWS?" Q turned upright putting both hands on the edge of the bio bed as his eyes became daggers in my direction. He was in a sour mood. "That is not a _kid_ show! It's a adult show unlike those god awful sexist gorey and disgusting  cartoon shows on adult swim!" He shook his right fist. "NOW THOSE are for kids!" I raised an arched eyebrow. "For example some people spell the name Picard wrong: like Pikard, Piccard, and Peecard! Like he is some sort of alien."  He folded his arms. "Which he is not for that fact."

"I do not see how the captain of the _Enterprise E_ matters in this conversation," I said. "Therefor, there is no logic between spelling names wrong and cartoon shows."

"I could turn you into a pony and make you face the wrath of friendship," Q said. "With a certain Discord making sure you do learn to accept your emotions." He raised his eyebrows wiggling them and I could feel the tug becoming more difficult with Ellen. He lowered down his eyebrows. "But I can't right now because this is Amanda's affair. My way of entrance would have been less. . . dramatic."

I let go of Ellen's shirt collar.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE BASTARD," She tossed a punch straight at his face knocking him down to the floor.  "YOU KILLED MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Ellen, it appears he did not have any part in our deaths." I said.

"He is Q, a liar and a very threatening force!" Ellen said, as I make her step away from the entity who was covering his bloody nose.

"Negative, that is Loki you are talking about," I said. "I have seen all the indicators which show that the entity is speaking the truth."

Q appeared across us in a white flash.

"Oh, which kind?" Ellen said, in disbelief and skeptical.

"At least someone believes me," Q said. "For once!"

"The micro-expressions."  I said.

"Q, go mess with Fluttershy," Came Amanda's voice. "She is having a baby pony."

We saw Amanda, dressed in a  Nurse outfit, with her hands to her sides.

"And I wasn't invited?" Q said.

"That you were not." Amanda said.

"I love ponies!" Q snapped his fingers and vanished in a white flash.

"Please explain why you engineered a car accident that allowed the deaths of three innocent people." I said.

"Amanda would never instigate that!" Ellen said.

"I did initiate it, Ellen," Amanda said. "I am sorry, but I felt that you must learn a very important lesson."

"Damn it, Amanda," Ellen said. "You had so much potential--" I stopped Ellen from lunging after Amanda with my arm as she stepped forward. "Let me go after her."

"Illogical." I said.

"Damn you and your logic!" Ellen said.

"And what lesson would that be?" I asked.

"It cannot be told," Amanda said. "It has to be learned." She looked over toward Ellen. "You would travel the entire galaxy for your friend."

I let go of Ellen sensing that her 'intent mood' had gone quickly as it came. 

My arms went behind my back where my fingers interlocked together.

"I didn't know she would be alive at the time," Ellen said. "How could I have known she was halfway across the galaxy for five years?" Ellen stopped then she looked over toward me with a perplexed facial expression on her face. ". . . I did have a feeling that I wasn't the only one in Star Trek yesterday."

"Like an itch." I said.

"Yes, like that." Ellen said, with a wide smile.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Intriguing." I said.

"I went halfway across the galaxy because I sensed my friend forever was back," Ellen said. I lowered my eyebrow. "It makes sense." She grabbed me  by the shoulders. "It really does!" I saw a white flash from across us. "I sensed your katra go into your body!"

"What is a Katra?" I asked. "Are you referring to Chakra the energy that is drawn to make the clone jutsu? How does one sense chakra returning to ones body?" I saw a smile spreading on Ellen's heart shaped face. "That is illogical. That has never been documented or be shown to happen."

I have seen a few Naruto episodes, but not the entire series.

"For once I agree with you, Miss Spock." Ellen engaged in a hug with me, her hands going under my arms then wrapped themselves around my backside.

I raised an eyebrow.

Sometimes I did not understand my friend, however 'nonsense' and cryptic she is.

"What is katra?" I asked, again.

"You have _sooo_ much to learn," I could hear Ellen's laughter which somewhat disturbed me. She broke the hug. "You need a Vulcan name!" She patted on the side of my face lightly. "I know just the one."

I lowered my eyebrow.

"And what is it?" I asked.

"Clenaut," Ellen said, then she started turned to where Amanda had stood. "Hey Amanda, is that what you want us--" She stopped putting her hands on both hips glaring at thin air. "Great, she leaves right when you least expect her. Q's been rubbing off her." She turned toward me with a sigh but otherwise a excited demeanor took over. "Katra is the Vulcan's equivalent to a soul."

"Ah, that is a interesting word." I said. 

Ellen grimly nodded.

"It was introduced in _Star Trek III: Search for Spock_." Ellen said.

My eyes slightly widened.

"Spock goes missing?" I asked.

Ellen shook her head.

"It is. . . Er. . . Basically . . . . " Ellen brought my hand to the side of her face. "I want you to see it." She was not scared but otherwise relaxed about it, perhaps, eager to be precise. "Mind Meld with me. I still remember the movie by heart." I could feel a warm sensation travel up my hands to the head. I saw a grin spread on her face. "Ah, so that's what it takes to make you blush."


	5. Information dumping

"There is a phrase you must say before you initiate your first mind meld. What is commonly said before the mind meld even starts," Ellen explained, guiding my fingers to the specific points on her head and spreading my fingers out. I recalled there being no chant being said by Spock Prime in the Alternate Original Series. "It is required for your first time."

I raised an arched eyebrow.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts . . ." Ellen said. "Then you will be _a_ Vulcan. Also. . . close your eyes."

I lowered my arched eyebrow and closed my eyes.

"My mind to your mind," I said. "My thoughts to your thoughts."

Since seeing this mind meld done in the first star trek movie, I was able to begin my first mind meld. It was strange feeling the mind of someone I well knew. Warm, cuddly,soft, welcoming, and stubborn. She guided me to the well of the ancient Star Trek. Ancient as in, _very_ old. She started with _The Original Serie_ s.  For a mere human it would take hours to get through this material. But for me? It took minutes. Then we went to the movies. Ellen brought me into the best and the worst of the original movie universe.

It was fascinating.

My hand let go of her face and my eyes opened.

"I was wrong," I said, my hands went behind my back and came together. "The captain and the commander are in fact an item."

Ellen was grinning.

"I am so glad you _finally_ said it." Ellen said.

"It was painfully obvious," I said. "It is logical."

The grin faded on Ellen's face.

"Now you are over-doing it." Ellen said.

"And why would Mr Spock engage in Kolinahr to get over the captain?"  I said, as I went past her. "Logically, they must have broken up but due to the captain's reaction of Spock, he was clearly not over the Vulcan. The rails practically was the only thing in the way that stopped him from hugging the Vulcan."

"You forget, this was back in the time when the LGBT community was still held back in the closet." Ellen said.

"But wouldn't it be logical that they were taken out of the closet in the last movie?" I asked. "If this is the federation we are talking about then they must accept  the LGBT community in any timeline for who they are. Wired differently, faults, and irrational logic."

"Q _nearly_ came out of the closet in ' _All good things_ ' but instead they became cowards and decided not to let him come out!" Ellen complained. "They also rewrote his character in Voyager and forcefully made him into a straight man. Got rid of the grand mystery behind Q. I liked it when he was a mysterious villain. A human can obviously see how he does not allow the male men on _The Next Generation_ personal space."

"Much as Spock did." I said.

"But Spock and the captain were in love!" Ellen shook her hand. "Spock allows everyone personal space, save for Captain Kirk."

"In the Alternate Universe, it makes sense why Spock was so emotional over Kirk's death. He has a human girlfriend and the way he beat up Khan was more of a 'I lost my girlfriend,now you will die'. I saw this anomaly as that they were best friends like you and I. But I was wrong." I said. "Why was Spock Prime not with his spouse on the Enterprise B?"

"He was being being an ambassador." Ellen said.

"I personally  now believe Generations as a terrible movie," I said. "It was a illogical way for the admiral to bow out."

"If only they let him out the closet." Ellen said, as the doors whooshed open.

"If only they came out of the closet." I agreed, with a nod.

"Who are in the closet?" Came a familiar voice.

We turned in the direction of the familiar Vulcan.

"A certain captain and his commander." Ellen said, and I used my elbow to punch her in the shoulder.

Spock acted like he didn't notice.

"It is illogical to stand in a enclosed space forever," Spock said. "The two must come out."

We stared at the commander, processing what had come from the commander(knowing Ellen, she was resisting the temptation to laugh) then shared a glance. But knowing that Leonard Nimoy had passed away last year: Spock and Kirk of the Prime universe were going to be stuck in the same fucking closet forever and never come out to public. Cannon quite matters for people like me. Being shown on-screen matters. " _Captain, not in front of the Klingons_." certainly does not count to me.  It is logical to feel fury at Hollywood for not making a Star Trek movie where old Kirk comes to life with a story that features Spock and new characters and it being shown on screen their wedding rings that represent their union.

Our attention returned to the commander.

It was logical to come out of the closet.

"Commander Spock," I said. "My gratitude for arriving to the facility when you did.  My name is Clenaut."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"That is a uncustomary Vulcan name," Spock said. "And unusual. But it is logical to chose your name." He looked over toward Ellen. "Doctor Puri would like to speak with you in his office, Nurse Helen."

Ellen looked over toward me, squeezing my shoulder.

"You can tell him," Ellen said. "Just abide the prime directive."

I nodded.

Ellen let go of my shoulder then she went out the doors.

"Mr  Spock . . ." I said, coming over to the chair in front of the table across from the biobed. "I have information you will find useful."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Logically, you are very and relatively new to society," Spock said. I sat down. "You have no home planet and your information regarding your emotions is very illogical. I am not a counselor, nor am I the kind to be 'emotional baggy' which I understand perfectly what that is."

I stared at the Vulcan holding back the anger, calmly, pressing my hands together on the table.

It was a logical train of thought.

"Negative," I said. "It is about Nero."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Nurse Helen knows of Nero?" Spock asked.

"Affirmative, we both do," I said. "My friend and I are from a alternate reality that runs along this reality. We have seen where Nero's ship is, at the very moment, he is stationed alongside the planet  Delta Vega close to Vulcan. My classmate theorizes that the ship is in orbit or on the planet surface hiding from sight. The logic here of being brought into your world is easily to explain. We were both brought here by a entity." I looked up toward the Vulcan who raised his eyebrow even further. "Her name is Amanda Rogers."

"Is your name Clenaut?" Spock asked.

"Affirmative," I said. "I have lived the life of a Vulcan since I was seven years old."

Spock raised his arched eyebrow.

"Are you certain that your memories were not engineered to seem that way?" Spock asked.

I stood up.

"How can a memory so self-defining be a fraud?" I asked. "That is illogical. It defines me as who I am." I walked over to the window, hands behind my back. "Suppressing emotions that are otherwise more . . . heavier than the ones I have kept at bay as a human is relatively easy. I have done it all my life." I looked over to the Vulcan. "I admire your culture,Mr Spock, both of them respectively." I turned my eyes toward the space resting across from me. "I have viewed my emotions as illogical and I still do. The only person who has stood up for me in my entire lifetime is Nurse Helen. She is a valued friend of mine. We are from the same timeline."

Spock came to my side.

"That is illogical to suppress your emotions as a human," Spock said. "I have seen harm come upon the humans who withheld their emotions.  For humans, they are not supposed to do that. They were never built to do so."

It was illogical to smile.

I did not smile.

"Mr Spock," I said. "Would you do anything to make sure the planet you were raised on does not destroy itself? Before you lose the person most close to you such as your mother?"

I looked over to the stiffened Vulcan.

"Affirmative," Spock said. "But it is illogical for a planet to destroy itself in the first place unless . . . "

"The tectonic plates start moving and volcanos start to erupt," I finished. "But that won't happen to Vulcan. It will be far worse."

Spock turned his head in my direction.

"Explain what will happen to Vulcan." Spock said.

So I did.

* * *

People do wonder why a teenager acts more like a Vulcan than a human.  It is easily explained away.  The child experiences a traumatic event. Emotionally traumatic. I learned this long ago speaking with the high school counselor who found my ways to be odd. There was a lot of disbelief and eyebrow raising from the counselor.

I was seven years old when it happened.

My parents would have argue 'contests' about logic.

_"Honey, those gravity boots could have not possibly met with Kirk's falling speed."_

_"It is in the movies, darling."_

_"You do realize it was all a nightmare."_

_"Then was Generations a nightmare?"_

_"Ssssh. No one talks about that movie.  Ever."_

_"Logically, if every movie in the Star Trek franchise has Spock and Kirk separated, then that is a nightmare. So that means The Motion Picture, Wrath of Khan, Search for Spock, The Final Frontier, and The Undiscovered---"_

_"DON'T YOU DARE."_

_"Never happened.  They were all Kirk's nightmares. I heard Star Trek Eleven will feature Spock and Kirk as young men before they were assigned to the Enterprise."_

_"You know, those two never met before Kirk stepped on the Enterprise."_

_"Insurrection--"_

_"Insurrection never happened. We can all agree on that. Hell, a certain entity would agree with the critics!"_

_"Hollywood is in the rebooting mood."_

_"Not my dear Star Trek."_

_"Logically, you won't like it."_

_"Mommy,daddy,who is Kirk and Spock?"_

_"Darling, don't look at me like that. She is not ready for Admiral Kirk!"_

_"She has seen The Aliens series. Logically, that does mean she is ready."_

_"Stop using logic against me, Hannah!"_

_"Courtney is ready."_

_"Darling. She is not. She must see her generation of Kirk and Spock when it comes out in the next. . ."_

_"Three years."_

_"I want her to experience what I felt watching Star Trek."_

_"I hope you'll be there for her when she does."_

_"Just because I am a ice trucker does not mean I am going to die on her."_

_"I am afraid you will."_

_"Courtney, go play with your friend Helen."_

_"Okay, daddy."_

_"It is illogical to be emotional--"  I went out the door._

_My parents spoke like Trekkers.  My parents met a Star Trek convention.  That's where they met and how, really.  Their language was well knit and somewhat alien to everyone. Unnerving really. No one saw the reason behind it. They didn't speak this way all the time but it only came when it was something very intimate and private.  My mother took after some of the philosophies of the fictional series with my dad. She understood him and he understood her. Their love for Star Trek (Including Buffy the vampire slayer, The Simpsons, and The X-Files to name a few) brought them together._

_I was a only child._

_Mother couldn't have children after she had me._

* * *

_When it happened, I was a typical and your average seven year old girl. It was customary for children who liked one another to hold hands when they were in a relationship. I saw that many children did that. I was your bright, happy-go-lucky child. Typical for a child. Holding hands with other girls is called, normally, friendship. If a boy holds hands with a girl then they are in a relationship even though the boy claims that he is holding her hand as a friend.  
_

_Years ago before there 'unfriended' had been invented on facebook, there was verbal defriending._

_"I quit being your friend!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you suck! You are a self centered narcassist."_

_"You mean narcissist."_

_"AND YOU CORRECT MY GRAMMAR! THAT'S WHY I AM NOT GOING TO BE YOUR FRIEND AHYMORE. YOU'RE A ATTENTION HOG. YOU TAKE ALL ATTENTION ONTO YOURSELF AND MAKE IT ALL ABOUT YOU." Seven year old felt really small, smaller than before. "YOU ARE A DIVA. DRAMA QUEEN. And you are the worst person to ever befriend! I quit being your friend." I started to cry. "You make a terrible friend!"_

_"Hey look, she is crying."_

_Other children laughed._

_"Stop laughing at me." I cried._

_And they continued to laugh._

_My mind wondered around until I remember a familiar phrase my mother would say when I would be leaving the room because my father requested me to do so, "Being emotional is illogical." My mind drifted into the world of logic.  Why was I crying over the loss of one friend?  That wasn't logical. It did not hurt me physically. One should not respond to insults. I hadn't the willpower yet to fight back the tears and dry them up. The boy who unfriended me went through the crowd grinning leaving me._

_"HEY!" Came Ellen's high pitched voice. "OUTTA MY WAY, PIKACHU FANBOY!"_

_"What is Pikachu?" Came George's (That was George Vern,  before he knew us for a long time) small voice from outside the crowd._

_Ellen squeezed her way into the crowd to see me dead center with my face red._

_Ellen turned around._

_"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! FOR LAUGHING AT MY FRIEND UNFAIRLY!" Ellen shouted. "I AM TELLING THE TEACHER YOU HUMILIATED MY BEST FRIEND FOR LIFE!"_

_The crowd started to disperse immediately afterwards._

_Ellen turned back in my direction taking me by the shoulders._

_"Illogical to be emotional," I sobbed. "Illogical."_

_"Cool down,Courtney," Ellen said, as I repeated the phrase to myself over and over and over. "Courtney," She raised her two fingers up lowering her other two fingers against the palm of her hand. "Look at my hand." I was battling my way with the ears coming down my cheeks looking over toward her. "Hold your hand up. Keep your index finger and middle finger up. Keep them together and. . . touch my fingers lightly with yours."_

_My fingers clumsily met the curled up fingers._

_"It is okay to miss." Ellen said, with one hand on my shoulder and a kind smile on her face._

_This time I met her fingers and my tears had started to stop._

_"What is this?" I asked._

_"I saw this on TV," Ellen said. "Journey to Babel. My mommy has this show called Star Trek: The Original Series on DVD. And plenty of The Next Generation episodes." I stared at the girl taking my hand back. "We have been busy exploring the land before time. I was considering introducing you to Star Trek but . . ."_

_I sniffled._

_"Who is Spock and Admiral  Kirk?" I asked._

_"Who is  Admiral  Kirk?" Ellen repeated, confused._

_"I don't know." I said._

_"Well, Spock is a  Vulcan. He is sooo emotional but he is not. Vulcans are logical, emotionless aliens with pointy ears and upward eyebrows. Spock is half human, half Vulcan. He is the son of Amanda  Gray and Sarek who is the son of Skon. Sarek is a Ambassador and Spock is a Commander on the USS Enterprise."_

_"My parents talk about Kirk and Spock, fondly." I said.  
_

_George came over toward us with a sad look._

_"I am sorry they laughed at you," George said. "Who started it?"_

_"Billy Newton." I said._

_"When kids ask if you know the boy who threw  a punch at Billy Newton, just say yes, because the names George Vern!" George said, and with that he went after the boy who unfriended me. He had a black shirt with pictures of Pikachu a yellow animal with orange marks on its cheek and a thunderbolt for a tail._

_"You okay, Courtney?"  Ellen asked, concerned._

_"Logically, I am." I said._

_Ellen frowned._

_"Now you are speaking like Spock in the most rude way possible." Ellen said._

_It was illogical to feel irritated._

_"Ellen, I am fine." I said._

_Ellen smiled as she let go of my shoulder._

_"Now that is better!" Ellen took me by the hand. "We must go to the teacher, come on, Little Foot!"_

_In our numerous roleplays as children in 'The Land Before Time' she would be 'Cera' the three horn and I would be Little Foot the sauropod. Cera and Little Foot were our favorite characters among  Spike,Cera, and Petrie. The death of Little Foot's mother broke our hearts the first time and every time we watched it, but after that day whenever I did watch it: I did not find my heart breaking. I suppose Ellen knew she had a friend acting Vulcan for most of her life afterwards. It was her idea that we had fan movies: I assume she took advantage of my Spock impersonation. Jason? He was the logical choice to be James T. Kirk in Ellen's mind and in my mind._

_George became our close friend after that day.  
_

_But apparently he was closer to Ellen than he was to me as the years went by._

_I was happy for her._


End file.
